Hermanos
by DCFanGirl
Summary: Let's make a bet Bart. If you can sit still and be quiet for a whole minute, I will buy you Chicken-Whizees. But don't expect me to make it easy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hermanos: The Bet Ch. 1**

"Come on, dude."

"No."

"Come on, dude."

"For the five hundredth time, no."

"Actually…it's the one-thousandth, but that is not important. Dude, I want some Chicken-Whizees."

Jaime glared at Bart.

"Come on, hermano, I promise I will pay you back."

Jaime chuckled.

"Yeah, sure you will like, the fifty other times you told me you would?"

"Hey, I only asked you forty-nine times," Bart pointed out.

"Yet I still don't have my money back and now this is the fiftieth time you have asked and the answer is still NO."

Bart could tell he was losing this argument.

"Come on, dude, I'm starving. You know I have a high metabolism. I need food!" Bart begged.

"NO."

Bart could tell he wouldn't be getting any food this way so he changed his tactics. He stood up from the park bench they had been sitting on and turned to face Jaime.

"Come on, dude, I will do anything! I NEED TO EAT!" Bart pleaded desperately.

"No, ese, I have to eat too, and I can't keep spending all my money on you," Jaime said as he stood in front of Bart.

"Come on, hermano, I need food to function!" Bart said, acting faint and falling backwards onto Jaime.

"Okay, how about this. Let's make a bet," Jaime said as he pushed Bart off.

"Sure, what's the bet!?" Bart exclaimed grinning from ear to ear, seeing he was about to get his way.

"If you can sit still and be quiet for a whole minute, I will buy you Chicken-Whizees and you won't owe me any for this time or any of the others."

"Sounds fair," said Bart. "When do I start?"

"Wow, hold on, ese, you haven't even heard what happens if you lose," Jaime said. "If you can't sit still and be quiet for that long then you get no Chicken-Whizees and you have to pay me back all the money you owe me by tomorrow."

"Okay, cool, so sit still…"

"As a statue."

"…and be quiet…"

"Dead silent. Not even a sneeze."

"…for a whole minute and I get Chicken-Whizees?!" said Bart, getting worked up over the idea of food.

"Yeah, but I am not going to make it easy for you."

"Yeah, yeah, when do we start? I want my Chicken-Whizees," said Bart, now becoming extremely impatient.

Jaime grinned. "We start once you sit back down on that bench."

In a split second, Bart was sitting back down on the bench, sitting completely still. Jaime let out a little chuckle and started the timer on his watch.

'This is going to be a piece of cake,' Bart thought to himself. He could do this, no problem. Jaime was standing in front of Bart, looking at his watch. Jaime walked over and sat down next to Bart. Jaime bent over, unzipping his bag and began rummaging through it. He heard Jaime pull out a small bag of something from his bag but he couldn't turn his head to see what it was. But the second Jaime opened the bag, Bart knew exactly what it was. The sweet aroma of Chicken-Whizees drifted over to Bart. He took in a deep breath and got a good whiff of the sweet scent. If Jaime already had Chicken-Whizees with him, why hadn't he already given them to him first the five hundredth time he'd asked? Jaime hadn't been kidding when he said he wasn't going to make it easy for Bart, but this was bordering on the edge of pure torture! Jaime leaned over on Bart's shoulder, still eating the delicious chips. Jaime took out a massive hand full of chips and shoved them in his mouth, dropping a few in Bart's lap in the process. Between the bag of Chicken-Whizees in front of his face and the ones in his lap, this was just too much. No, no…he had to get through this.

Jaime chuckled a little, holding the bag closer to Bart's face. "You are doing better than I thought you would, ese." Jaime was having too much fun with this.

The Impulse's vital signs show he is under great stress, the Scarab stated.

Jaime chuckled a little, knowing that Bart was having difficulty getting through this.

Recommended tactic: place a 'Chicken-Whizee' in front of the Impulse's face.

Jaime chuckled, picking up the chips he had dropped in Bart's lap and held them up to Bart's face.

"These are really good, ese, you should try them," Jaime said as he took the chips and tossed them into his mouth.

Bart was in pure agony. How long had it been already? Was he even halfway through?! It felt like he had been at this for ten minutes, or was it longer? When was the last time Jaime had looked at his watch? Was he even trying to keep track? Had they already gone over one minute? Bart was losing his mind.

Jaime Reyes, the minute is up. This tactic was ineffectual. Recommended tactic: elimination, The Scarab said as Jaime finished off the last of the Chicken-Whizees.

Jaime ignored the Scarab's advice, instead looking at his watch.

"Okay, time's up, ese, you win," Jaime said as he tossed the empty bag of Chicken-Whizees over to the trash can. Just as Jaime spoke those words, he felt a small gust of wind. The next thing he saw was Bart, who had caught the empty bag before it could reach the can and was now searching it for any forgotten crumbs.

Jaime just chuckled and walked over to Bart, who had just finished off the last of the crumbs.

"That was cruel!" Bart accused, pointing the empty bag of chips at Jaime.

"Hey, I lost, but I still got my payback," Jaime said, snatching the bag and tossing it in the trash, "Besides, I don't know what your problem is. You won the bet. You may continue to be a free-loader," Jaime said, giving Bart a light punch on the shoulder.

"It was still cruel," Bart muttered to himself as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Come on, ese, time to collect your winnings," Jaime said, turning to start walking.

"Finally!" Bart exclaimed, as he ran off without a second thought.

"Dude, wait up! I'm the one with the money!" Jaime yelled as he chased after Bart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermanos: Complications Ch. 2**

"Dude, what took you so long?" Bart said, his foot tapping at a million miles an hour.

"You ran away so fast, I had to have the Scarab track your heat signature," Jaime said, hunched over breathless from running, "Plus, I can't run at light-speed like some people."

"Why didn't you just charge up the Scarab?" Bart asked very impatiently. "You could have gotten here just as fast as I did."

"Dude, not here," Jaime said, gesturing to all the other people in the park, "I am not putting my secret I.D. at risk just so you can get some Chicken-Whizees."

"Yeah, yeah, you got your money? I am famished," Bart said, getting really impatient now. His foot was tapping at what looked like hyper-speed now.

"Okay, okay, hold on a sec, hermano. I need to get it out," Jaime said, taking his bag off of his back and opening it up. A second or two later, Jaime pulled out his wallet and removed an old, wrinkled one-dollar bill.

"Dude, do you have anything better than that?" Bart said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, ese, I don't have any change and I am not going to buy you ten dollars worth of Chicken-Whizees," Jaime said, flattening out the bill as much as possible. "We are just going to have to make it work."

Jaime took the bill and carefully placed it in the slot. For a minute the machine took the bill, but the machine spat it back out ten seconds later. Jaime tried several more times, but is wouldn't work.

"Gah, this is never going to work, dude!" Bart went on, becoming more irritable with hunger by the second. "Here, let me try," Bart said, snatching the money away from Jaime. Bart started trying to flatten out the wrinkled bill at hyper speed, causing the paper to give off a smoky smell.

"Dude, stop!" Jaime shouted, seeing the money starting to smoke up.

"No," Bart exclaimed. "I think I've almost got it," he said, rubbing the paper even faster than before.

"Dude, if you don't stop then it will -"

"It will what?" Bart asked.

But it was too late. In that same second, the dollar bill burst into flames and Bart dropped it to the ground. Bart helplessly watched as his only chance of food slowly turned to ashes.

"That," Jaime said glaring at Bart.

"We are so moded," Bart mumbled as he stared with a blank expression at the burning bill.

"So, you still got that ten?" Bart asked hopefully.

"No way, ese, I am not getting you ten dollars worth of Chicken-Whizees," Jaime said holding his wallet away from Bart.

"Dude, you promised you would get me Chicken-Whizees!"

"Yeah," Jaime said, "but not ten dollars worth."

Bart's face scrunched up and he turned his glare to Jaime's wallet.

iSensing hostile intent from 'The Impulse'. Engage defensive measures./i The Scarab yelled into Jaime's head.

"Wait, what?!" Jaime asked in shock, but before he could even react, Bart was on Jaime, grabbing for his wallet.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" Jaime shouted, trying to push away Bart and defend his wallet.

"Dude, I need food!"

"Then get you own money!"

"You promised!" Bart yelled, making another desperate grab for the wallet, but just barely grazing it with his finger tips.

"Dude, just stop!" Jaime said, holding Bart at bay with one hand and holding his wallet with the other. Bart was running at Jaime full-speed, but only managing to wear down the soles of his sneakers.

iThis argument is pointless. If our objective it to obtain the Chicken-Whizees there is a better solution…/i

"What?" Jaime asked.

"Dude, this is not crash! I won the bet!" Bart yelled.

"Be quiet," Jaime said. "I am not talking to you."

Bart stopped and looked at Jaime.

"The Scarab?"

"Yeah, now shh, I am trying to listen," Jaime said waving his hand at Bart to be quiet.

"Wait, we can do that?"

"Do what?" Bart asked.

"Shh," Jaime said as he turned towards the vending machine, opening his wallet and pulling out the ten. Jaime inserted the ten into the machine, and it took it.

"What are you doing, dude? I thought you said you weren't going to spend ten buck on me…"

"I'm not," Jaime said as he armored up his hand.

"Well then what are you doing?" asked Bart, who was now very confused.

"Just watch and learn, ihermano/i," Jaime said, placing his armored hand on the vending machine. At first, nothing happened, but very next second, the machine spat back out ten dollars in ones. Jaime turned toward Bart with a smirk on his face as he put away his armor.

"How's that, ihermano/i?" Jaime said with a grin.

"Crash, totally crash!" Bart said and gave Jaime a little nudge on the shoulder. "Scarab makes a pretty good ATM."

Jaime just sighed and rolled his eyes and turned to pick up the money, putting all but one dollar back in his wallet.

"Are you happy now?" Jaime asked, holding up the dollar bill.

"Yes, now let's get me some food already!" Bart said, obviously on the very edge of his patience.

"Alright, iese/i, one bag of Chicken-Whizees, coming up," Jaime said.

Jaime turned to the vending machine, making sure the bill was completely wrinkle-free before putting it in the machine.

"Alright, iese/i, what flavor do you want?" Jaime asked, gesturing to all the options.

Bart stood deep in thought for a moment, and then pointed at a bag of Bar-B-Q Chicken-Whizees.

"Those. I want those," Bart said, pointing at the colorful package.

"Alright," Jaime responded, turning to punch in the numbers.

Bart was so relieved he was finally going to get to eat. After all that trouble they just went through, Bart just wanted to get his hands on those Chicken-Whizees. Jaime punched in the number for the chips and pressed enter. They both turned to watch as the wire around the chips turned, moving the chips forward but just as the chips were about to go over the edge, the wire stopped.

Bart fell down on his knees. "NOOOOO!"


End file.
